


Haunting

by ItsCalledWhiskey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCalledWhiskey/pseuds/ItsCalledWhiskey
Summary: After the events of "The Fanatical"...Kara can't keep her secret from Lena any longer. She want's to reveal the truth, but can she do it? Will Lena be able to forgive the lie?





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing these two...please be kind! Planning to continue hopefully...Comments are much appreciated! Inspired by SuperCorp, obviously...but also the song "Haunting" by Halsey....enjoy, friends!

    Kara knew that more than likely, this wasn’t going to end well. As much as she cared for Lena and as much faith as she had in their friendship, she knew that the lie between them was so powerful that it could very well destroy everything she held dear about their relationship. After attempting to reconcile Supergirl and Lena’s friendship in the LCorp lab yesterday, Kara felt sick over the way Lena told her that they weren’t friends, She said that her  _ real _ friends would never scheme behind her back or lie...or that they know she would never enter into a friendship with somebody who has already breached her trust once before. 

 

    Kara meant well by not sharing her secret with Lena all this time...she was doing it to protect her. Sure, Alex, Winn and James knew...but there were reasons why they  _ had _ to know that made it impossible not to tell them. But Lena...Lena was different. The bond Kara shared with Lena was far too fragile and special to  _ ever _ jeopardize by letting her secret be known. It was as if Lena was the final thread between Kara and her humanity. With her, she could just be Kara. She didn’t have to be Supergirl. She didn’t need to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders when she was with Lena.

 

    Yes, Lena  _ is _ in fact a Luthor. Has that ever made Kara think any differently of her? No...Kara has only ever judged Lena on  _ her _ actions and never once on the actions of her family. Lena is a good person with an even greater heart. She is kind and generous and wants nothing more than to do good in the world. However, as strong as Lena seems, Kara still knows just how vulnerable the girl really is. She puts on a mask for everyone publicly but the real Lena has struggles just like anyone else. She’s never felt loved...she’s never felt like she truly belonged. She has opened up to Kara many times about her feelings and her past. These weren’t things that Lena shared with just anyone. 

 

    Yet given the recent circumstances, Kara let her fears get the better of her and she made Lena feel the distrust of a Super for a Luthor. Kara did the one thing she swore she’d  _ never _ do. She used Lena’s family name and history against her. How could she do that? How could she not trust her? Even if she  _ was _ using and creating Kryptonite? Aside from Alex, Lena was the  _ one  _ constant in Kara’s life. These intrusive thoughts and battles Kara fought in her mind about the events of the past few weeks were too much to bare. She couldn’t hide her truth from Lena any longer. She owed her best friend everything. Kara would lay down her life for this woman, so there was no question anymore as to why she shouldn’t know exactly  _ who _ was willing to give everything for her.

 

    Kara’s super hearing gave her guest away before she could knock on the door. After straightening her glasses and letting out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, Kara walked to the door of her apartment to meet her fate.

 

“Lena! Hi! Um...thanks….thanks for coming. Come in!” Kara said in a nervous greeting to her dark haired friend.

 

“Kara! I’ve missed you! I’m so sorry I’ve been so busy lately. It’s just…” Lena says while raising a perfect eyebrow and waving a hand, “...working alongside Supergirl to help stop Reign….well it’s just so important that we solve this, you know?” Lena explained as she reached out to pull Kara into a hug.

 

    “Of course! You don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m just so glad you’re here now.” Kara said with a sheepish smile as she reciprocated the hug. She buried her face in Lena’s neck when she realized this very well may be the last time she gets to hold her. So she made it a point to inhale the subtle floral scent of Lena’s perfume as she did so, all the while feeling that same familiar tug at her heart and fluttering in her stomach. Then there was always that overwhelming feeling of coming home. Kara had always wondered why she felt that way...only ever around Lena. She usually chalked it up to the fact that Lena was just so special to her, more special than any friend she’s ever had. Yet, Alex would be ranked as just as special, maybe even more so since they’re sisters...but...with Lena, this was something different. Kara never could quite place her finger on it. 

 

    “Kara...are you...are you alright? You’re holding me a little tightly.” Lena said, trying to catch her breath under Kara’s embrace. 

 

    “Oh! I’m...Lena...I’m sorry!” she said while quickly letting go, looking down at her feet embarrassed.  “I guess I just...I guess I just missed you is all. Uh...come sit. Can I get you anything? Water? Wine? Scotch?” Kara rambled, looking noticeably flustered as she walked off toward the kitchen.

 

    “Well, by the look of you and the way you’re acting, I’ll say the stronger the better! Pour yourself one while you’re at it.” Lena said with a slight chuckle and a concerned yet intrigued look on her perfect face.  “Kara...not that I’m not happy to be here, but what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” she said as she walked over to sit in the couch. “I have to admit...I’ve been a little anxious to know. The way you sounded on the phone this afternoon and your tone...you had me a bit worried. Are you alright?”

 

    Standing at the kitchen counter, Kara couldn’t bring herself to face her best friend. Her gaze was set on the two glasses of scotch that sat before her that she had just poured. How she wished tossing one back could affect her the way it did for humans. A little liquid courage wouldn’t be such a bad thing right now. Taking a deep breath before turning to walk to the couch with both glasses in hand, she responded. “I’m okay. I’m just...I just needed to see a friendly face. Rough few weeks at Catco and all. I didn’t mean to make you worry, Lena. I’m sorry. But I’m _so_ glad you came. I’ve really missed you.” Kara said with a genuine smile as she looked at her green eyed friend, feeling the stomach fluttering start again as Lena gave her that perfect smile that she loved so much. She put her head down, hands fidgeting nervously with her glasses as she felt her cheeks flush with warmth. _“What is_ _this_ feeling _???”_ Kara thought to herself, taking a sip of her scotch. 

 

    “Ah...my ace reporter.” Lena said with an amused and admiring grin. “Your job is never done, is it? I know I haven’t been in the office hardly at all these past few weeks, but I want you to know, your work never goes unnoticed to me, Kara. I hope you know that.” Lena said, staring down watching her finger tracing the rim of her glass. “I know I don’t really know all of the ins and outs of this business yet,” she said with a raise of both of her perfectly arched eyebrows, “but you are quite impressive. I know I’ve said before, when you’ve done pieces on me...but your work...you give all of your heart in everything that you write, Kara. Reading your words on paper...it’s as if you can actually  _ feel  _ the fire that’s inside of you! You’re so passionate! I’ve always loved that about you.” Lena said, reaching out to touch Kara’s hand with her own.

 

    “You’re too kind, boss.” Kara said, jokingly. “But, thank you. That means a lot to me.” she said smiling and looking back up at Lena while adjusting her glasses again. “Refill?” she asked, watching as Lena tossed back the rest of her drink. 

 

    “Only if you promise not to tell that the boss is showing favoritism. Can’t let that little rumor get around the office, now can we? Wouldn’t want to jeopardize anything.” Lena said with a chuckle. Although she laughed, Kara couldn’t help but sense something off about that statement and she couldn’t quite read the expression in Lena’s eyes at that moment. All she could do was look away and laugh slightly herself as she poured them each another glass.

 

    “How about you...are  _ you  _ okay? We haven’t seen each other except for visiting Ruby that day and it’s been weeks. How are you feeling?” Kara asked, dreading the things she was sure Lena would divulge about her current distrust in Supergirl. 

 

    “Things are...complicated. The work I’m doing is extremely stressful. Helping stop Reign is proving more difficult than I could have imagined. And on top of it all, Super….” Lena stopped herself and closed her eyes before continuing. “Supergirl has finally shown me her true colors. I mentioned last time I saw you that she asked James to break into my vault...she’s just like her cousin. She hates me because I’m a Luthor. I should have never thought it could be different. She was just using me.”

 

    “Lena, I…” Kara quickly stopped herself before giving it away in the heat of the discussion. “Supergirl wasn’t using you. She wouldn’t do something like tha-” Kara started but was abruptly cut off.

 

    “Kara, you weren’t there!” Lena began, moving to sit facing her friend. “You didn’t see the way she  _ looked  _ at me! Sure, I figured out a way to create Kryptonite and I kept that from her but I would have never used it against her...I never created it to harm her or Superman. I created it to protect everyone from Reign. I studied her DNA and knew what I needed to subdue her so I developed a formula for it. I knew I should have gone to her and explained but I just wanted to do something good. I wanted to take care of this one  _ for  _ her. I knew I could, given the time...but I...I was too late. I didn’t know about the other two Worldkillers.” Lena explained, looking over the back of the couch to gaze out the large windows. “If I could have only figured out a way to separate Reign from Sam...but you know what? Maybe it’s for the best that I wasn’t the one to solve it. If none of this happened, I would have never seen Supergirl for who she really is. Clearly she never trusted me, she pretended to be my friend all this time, my ally, only to throw my family’s history in my face and try to use James against me. This is all so...so  _ fucked! _ ” Lena finished, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

    Internally, Kara was screaming. As Supergirl, Lena didn’t open up to her like this about everything that had happened. Now, knowing her own side of the story, while hearing Lena’s thoughts and feelings as Kara,  _ not _ Supergirl, it really makes her see just how wrong she had been. She now understood exactly why Lena felt the way she did...if the roles were reversed, she would feel the same way. Her eyes followed Lena’s movements as she poured them each another glass of scotch.  _ “If I tell her, she’s going to hate me forever. I’m going to lose her. I can’t do this….I can’t lose her.”  _ Kara thought to herself while they sat in silence.

 

    Kara tried to find words to say, but she could only manage to look at Lena with a pained expression. At that moment, she watched as Lena’s eyes seemed to lock onto her own and she could see the wheels turning in the brunette’s mind. Narrowing her eyes, Lena leaned a bit closer and said, “Kara, darling....take off your glasses.”

 

    With that, Kara’s whole body went cold. Her heart stopped and she couldn’t move. “Wha-what? Why? I..I can’t see if I take them off…” Kara stammered, trying to get out of this. 

 

    “I just...I’ve never seen you without them. Your eyes are  _ so  _ beautiful.” Lena said with a smile, leaning closer and reaching her hand out towards Kara’s face. 

 

    Moving back slightly, Kara felt her face heat up at the mention of Lena thinking her eyes were beautiful. All the while still feeling completely chilled at the thought of removing her glasses in front of her. “I..I really...thank you...but I really can’t see without them. I’d rather leave them on.” she said bashfully with a small, nervous laugh. 

 

    Lena smirked at her then stood up from the couch. Drink in hand, she made her way over to the large window by the television and gazed out over the city. “You know...there is something else that has been weighing on my mind lately.” she started as she looked to her right and noticed the small, portable record player Kara kept on the tall bookshelf against the wall. Walking over to it, she set her glass of scotch on the shelf and said, “I think this thing with James...I think it may have been a mistake.” she said as she thumbed through the stack of records that Kara owned.  _ “I didn’t even know you could  _ get _ N*Sync on vinyl!”  _ Lena smiled to herself, laughing internally at Kara’s little collection. Finding an album that she herself loved, she placed the record on the player and set the needle. As Halsey’s “Haunting” began to play softly through the loft, she started speaking again. “What I mean to say is, I don’t think I’ve really been honest with him, or myself for that matter.”

 

    Feeling she should probably attempt to be more present in this conversation now that the focus was off of her and her best friend sounded like she was about to discuss something very important, Kara got up to move toward where Lena stood at the window. “How do you mean?” she asked as she took another sip of her drink, a look of genuine curiosity crossing her features. 

 

    It was Lena’s turn to feel nervous. “For the past two years, I have been through  _ so _ much. I’ve dealt with moving here to National City, dragging the sins of my family name with me like a ball and chain. I’ve had to try to rebuild this company from the ground up to make it stand for something  _ good _ ...all the while having to deal with multiple attempts on my life. So many things kept knocking me down and it was very hard to make myself get up again.” she said with a glazed over look in her eyes as she watched cars passing by below. She knew the alcohol was taking its toll on her senses now...what she was about to confess was something she had been denying since she realized it. She probably would never have the courage to say anything sobor. 

 

    “You didn’t have to get back up alone. Supergirl helped protect you. You told me many times how happy you were to have her in your life...in your corner.” Kara said, trying to bring back good memories of Lena and Supergirl’s relationship. 

 

    “No, Kara...I didn’t have to do it alone. Yes, Supergirl was there to help protect me from the assassination attempts...but the person who got me through all of it...the person who made me  _ want _ to fight every day to keep going...it was you. Not her. It’s always been you.” Lena said sternly, turning to look into Kara’s blue eyes. 

 

    Again, Kara felt her body go stiff, unable to move with the way Lena’s green eyes seemed to be looking right into her soul. Only this time, she began to realize what those other feelings may be...the fluttering in her stomach, the nervousness and the pulling on her heart. She watched intently as Lena looked down and took her bottom lip between her teeth.  _ “I wonder what her lips feel like…”  _  Kara thought to herself then immediately felt her face flush at the thought.  _ “Oh RAO! No...no no no...I can’t be attracted to Lena! She’s my best friend! She’s...she’s a woman...I’m not...am I? Could I be..?”  _ she was arguing internally until her brain completely short circuited when Lena set her glass down on the windowsill and reached out to take both Kara’s hands in her own. 

 

    “Kara, I have something to confess.” Lena started, staring at their joined hands. Kara’s super hearing could instantly hear her friend’s heartbeat pick up rapidly and she could feel a slight shake in the CEO’s otherwise steady hands.

 

    “Lena...whatever it is, I’m not going anywhere. Remember I told you. I’ll always be here. I’ll  _ always _ protect you. You can tell me anything, you know that.” Kara said, completely oblivious to what seemed to be transpiring in the last few minutes.

 

     “Oh Kara…” Lena said with a shy smile of her own, stealing a glace up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes that have always felt like home to her. “You really don’t see it, do you?” she said, her own green eyes pleading with Kara’s. 

 

    “See it? See what, exactly? I’m a little confused. Maybe it’s the scotch? Uh...what exactly are you saying?” Kara started to ramble, backtracking their conversation in her mind. She  _ was _ paying attention but she wasn’t entirely sure what they were really talking about since she was dealing with her own inner turmoil over her feelings and the elephant in the room, Supergirl.

 

    “Seriously? Okay...okay...here goes.” Lena started as she took a deep, shaky breath. “Kara, ever since the first time I saw you, that day in my office when you and Clark Kent came to interview me about the Venture explosion I-” Lena started, tightening her grip on Kara’s hands to pull her closer. “Ever since that day, I didn’t realize it then, but Kara...I’ve fallen for you. You are the  _ only _ thing that has kept me here all this time. So many times I thought about giving up and going back to Metropolis. I thought about leaving the company and not fighting for what I believe in, but you...you truly are my hero. You’ve saved me in more ways than Supergirl ever has. Kara, I think I’m in lo-” she was stopped by Kara pressing two fingers to her perfectly red lips to silence her.

 

    Kara removed her fingers and Lena’s eyes were wide with confusion, eagerly searching Kara’s to understand why she would stop her from speaking her truth. “I have a confession of my own that I need to make before I let you say what I think you were about to say to me. Lena, you are my best friend. You are the most important person in my life and I’ve been fighting this but now I have no doubt in my mind anymore. I  _ need _ to be honest with you. You deserve the truth.” she said, sounding rather grim. 

 

    “Kara...what are you saying?” Lena asked, her green eyes narrowing, trying to decipher what in the world was happening. 

 

     Kara freed her other hand from Lena’s grip and slowly brought both hands up to her face. As she began to slowly remove her glasses from her face, she said “Lena...for the past two years, I haven’t been honest with you or myself, either.” the glasses were off and she slowly looked up into Lena’s eyes. In that moment, she saw something click. She saw a look of recognition but not one for Kara Danvers… _ ”this is it...she knows now…”  _ Kara thought to herself. 

 

    “Kara...you...you’re…” Lena said, words barely above a whisper. Her eyes frantically searching Kara’s face, looking as if she was about to shatter. 

 

    Setting her glasses down, Kara brought her fingers up to the top button of her blouse. One...two...three buttons and the blue Super suit was slowly being revealed. To Kara’s surprise, Lena reached out and gripped Kara’s shirt, ripping it open, sending the buttons scattering across the floor. There was an eerie silence between them except for the song playing in the background.

 

    There seemed to be a raging fire in the once soft green eyes that Kara loved so much. She almost felt as if Lena was using heat vision on  _ her _ . She couldn’t make herself move or speak, she just looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed for ever keeping this from the woman she cared most about. When she saw a single tear escape Lena’s fiery gaze, she managed to speak.

 

   Cautiously she began to explain.  “Lena...you mean  _ everything _ to me. This was strictly for your protection, there was no other motive behind me keeping this from you. I promised you I’d always protect you...that’s all I was trying to do. Please believe me....I just wanted to prot-” she started, sounding more like Supergirl than shy Kara. Her voice was pure and full of love and admiration for the woman in front of her.

 

    “You’re her...you’re Supergirl.” Lena said, reaching a hand out to touch the crest of the house of El on her chest. 

 

    “Yes. I’m Supergirl.” Kara said, unsure of what was going to happen now. Feeling braver now that she had told the truth, she brought her hand up to her chest, and as she was about to cover Lena’s with her own, Lena pulled away quickly as if she was burned. 

 

    “Well...that changes things then.” Lena said sharply. A cold look in her eyes...a look Kara recognized from the many exchanges that took place between them these past few weeks. A look of betrayal. The look Lena had given Supergirl so many times since she was brought on to the DEO to help with Reign. Lena looked her up and down, shook her head and walked toward the couch to grab her jacket and bag.

 

    “Lena! Lena wait! I’m still me! I’m still Kara! Please! You have to understand that I was only trying to protect you! If you knew, and it got out that you knew, people could use that against you! I wouldn’t ever want you to be hurt because of me...please, please don’t go. Lena…” Kara walked after her, tears forming in her own eyes knowing that if she didn’t get through to the brunette that she would just walk out and never see her again. She finally reached her and as she gently grabbed her friend’s wrist to try to turn her around, Lena turned on her own and Kara’s heart broke at the sight.

 

    With tears streaming down her porcelain face, she said “To think...I was about to confess that I’m in love with you.” Lena sobbed, shaking her head while looking down where Kara’s hand held tightly to her wrist. 

 

    “Lena..I..I lo-” Kara stammered, realization of everything hitting her all at once. 

 

    “Let me go, Kara. We’re done here.” Lena said coldly, cutting her off. Forcing her wrist out of Kara’s grasp. As she reached the door, she paused before opening it.

 

     Hesitation, Kara hoped. “Lena please don’t go. Don’t leave me. Not now. Please…” Kara tried pleading.

 

    “You were all I had left, Kara. The one truth I could count on. I’m not sure where this leaves us now...” she replied, never looking away from the where her hand rested on the doorknob. 

 

    “Lena, please…” Kara let out in a sob.

  
  


    “Goodbye, Kara.” Lena replied and with a quick turn of her wrist, the door was opened and she was gone. 

 

    Kara walked to the door and grabbed the handle with every intent of running after her but she heard Lena’s voice in her head, “...let me go.” and with that she turned and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. Staring down at her ripped blouse to see the symbol that was meant to protect and to love and to do good, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and put her head down to cry. She had broken Lena’s heart. Lena...the woman who was in love with her. The woman she now realized that she loved in return. The woman whose face would now haunt her.

 

    “I love you, Lena….” she whispered to no one, sinking to the cold tile floor. 

  
  



End file.
